


Marichat Fluff

by iamcatchild



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamcatchild/pseuds/iamcatchild
Summary: Marichat fluff for the ML Valentines Day Exchange on Tumblr for momoaiko





	Marichat Fluff

Marinette was standing on her balcony, gazing out at the stars that dotted the night sky. She wondered what her friends were doing. 

Nino would be doing something with music, either making it or listening to it. He was an aspiring DJ, after all. Alya had been forced to babysit because her parents were going on a date and was most likely working on the Ladyblog, which was getting quite popular recently, while her sisters watched a movie, otherwise, the two girls would be having a sleepover. Adrien, she had no idea about because the giant version of his schedule only said he was at home. Maybe he was doing homework?

She knew what Chat was doing. It was his turn for patrol. Ladybug had to patrol last night and tomorrow they would patrol together. They had a system and they always stuck to it. Both of them had a patrol three times a week and then they patrolled together once. It could get boring when you were alone.

Marinette was so deep in thought she didn't notice the black cat-themed superhero land next to her until he spoke, "And what is the princess thinking about this fine night? Maybe a certain black cat?"

"Not quite, I was thinking about my friends and what they would be doing."

"What would they be doing?"

"Alya would be working on the Ladyblog while babysitting, Nino would probably be listening to or making music and I have no idea what Adrien would be doing." Marinette glanced at Chat Noir as he leaned against the railing, almost mirroring her pose. 

"You have no idea at all what Adrien would be doing?" Chat asked, feeling slightly happier that Marinette considered him a friend and listed him with Nino and Alya.

"Maybe a photoshoot, but it might be too late for that. Maybe the chemistry homework we got today?"

"What were you doing before I appeared?" Chat asked.

"I finished my homework so I was drawing some sketches for a dress I'm thinking of making. Would you like to see it?"

"I would love to." The superhero said, smiling at the girl who was opening her trapdoor and returning to her room. She emerged a few seconds later with a sketchbook in her hands.

She flicked through a few pages and held the sketch out to Chat, "This one."

Chat Noir was stunned. The design in front of him was amazing. It was a black dress with a belt very similar to his as well as a choker with a bell on it. Next to the dress, there was a headband with cat ears on it and some clips with the same ear designs, presumably for if you didn't want to wear the headband.

"It's amazing. Would it be inspired by anyone you know?"

"I thought it be might cool to do some superhero-themed designs. The Ladybug one is next."

Chat handed back the sketchbook, "So it was inspired by me." He said, flexing his arms. Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"There are other designs, like the hoodie I made. It's downstairs, but I just have to make sure the actual hood is okay before anything. I plan on giving it to one of my friends. Alya and Nino have theirs already."

"So this one is for Adrien? What does it look like?" Chat was intrigued. It was something made just for him, a little like the scarf he had received on his birthday, but Marinette had planned this with him in mind. It made him feel special.

"It's just a black hoodie with a pocket that has a green cat paw on it. There are also ears on the hood, but I have to make sure they'll stay attached and they stay somewhat upright. Otherwise, they'd be pointless." Marinette was gazing at the night sky again. She noticed all the stars twinkling above the city she called home. Then she looked at Chat. The boy was dressed in almost all black, except a few details, such as his bell and the toes of his boots and they reflected the stars slightly. Without them, you would barely be able to see Chat. 

Chat was seen as the sidekick, but she had seen him just being himself when she was Ladybug and Marinette. He was smart and brave and would often throw himself in danger's way to protect her, much to her chagrin. She hated the fact he would risk himself to save her. But she had to admit, it was kind of endearing.

In the time Marinette had been thinking, Chat had moved to sit on the railing of the balcony. It was like a shadow was sitting there, a human figure cloaked in darkness with a heart, and hair, of gold. The unlucky black cat that was almost like a good charm; making Ladybug laugh and groan at his constant puns and flirting and making Marinette smile when he called her 'his princess' or any other nickname he had for her.

"Chat, do you like anyone?" Marinette asked. She knew the answer would be Ladybug, or at least she hoped it was Ladybug. She had no idea what she would do if it wasn't. Maybe the constant puns, flirting and nicknames may have annoyed her but Marinette realised she wouldn't know what to do if they all just stopped.

"Yeah, I like Ladybug, but she doesn't like me back. There is another girl though. She's smart and funny and kind." Chat stared up at the sky dreamily.

"She sounds like a pretty good person..." Marinette said quietly.

"She is."

Marinette felt a twinge in her heart. Another girl who was smart, funny and kind. She was just clumsy Marinette, the girl who couldn't even speak to her crush. She wouldn't stand a chance.

"Who would this girl be then?" Marinette asked, hoping her tone was teasing and carefree, not betraying the emotions she felt inside her.

Chat looked at her and smiled. He got off the railing and stood in front of the Marinette, who was still clutching her sketchbook.

"Do you want a hint?" He asked playfully.

"I won't be able to guess." Marinette looked away, aware how close they were.

"She's a class president..."

'Would it be Chloe?' Marinette thought.

"She wears a jacket over her shirt..."

'Chloe for sure.'

"And she's standing right in front of me." Chat finished.

'That can't be Chloe because the only person here is...'

"Me?" Marinette asked. Chat grinned and nodded.

"Yes. You."

"But I'm not anyone those words." Marinette was confused.

"Yes, you are, Marinette. You always help other people and think of them before yourself. You stand up for what you think is right and stick with it and you don't try to give yourself more power. You're a really good person."

Marinette blushed.

"Thank you, Chat. You're a really good person, too." She giggled and Chat noir burst into laughter.

"I know I am." Chat said quietly, causing the teens to fall into another fit of laughter. 

"Do you want to watch the stars with me?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, Marinette. Only the best for a princess."


End file.
